Love me or Hate me
by KeaAus7034
Summary: What will happened when Kagome and Kikyo had a duet together? A flaming one! And Inuyasha butts in! What the hell is going on? WE ENCOURAGE you to READ if your day has lack of humourness or something like that! Review too!


**Kikyo: **

**Yeah,  
It's officially the biggest midget in the game.  
I dunno.  
Make way for the priestess!!!  
Love me or hate me, its still an obsession.  
Love me or hate me, that is the question.  
If you love me then Thank you!  
If you hate me then Fuck you!  
Love me or hate me, its still an obsession.  
Love me or hate me, that is the question.  
If you love me then Thank you!  
If you hate me then Fuck you!**

I love you Inuyasha. The question is do you love me or hate me?

Inuyasha if you love me then I'll love you back, if you hate me and decided to be with that fake Kagome…then all I have to say is FUCK YOU!!

**Kagome: ****did you just call me fake?!**

**Kikyo: **

**I'm fat, I need a diet.  
No, in fact I'm just too light  
And I ain't got the biggest breast-s-s, but I write all the best disses.**

**Kagome: **it's good that you know that your fat and don't have big boobs!

**  
I got hairy armpits, but I don't walk around like this.  
I wear a big baggy t-shirt that hides that nasty shit.**

**Kagome:**eww might as well give you a razor blade for your birthday! And yeah it's true your kimono is baggy and hides shit! Good job Kikyo for admitting it!

**Ugh!  
Never had my nails done.  
Bite them down until they're numb.**

**Kagome: **I might as well give you nail clippers too!

**  
I'm the one with the non-existent bum,  
Now I don't really give a...Ugh!  
I'm late for my shepherd's pie  
Like a high maintenance chick missing' her diamonds.  
I'm missing' my clippers size.  
Now bow down to your royal highness.  
No I don't own a corgi,  
Had a hamster, it died cuz I ignored it.  
Go on then, go on report me,  
I'm English, try and deport me!**

Kagome: Your hamster didn't just died because you ignored it…it died because your hamster thought you were dead so he might as well follow you to the grave! And what the fuck! Your not English!! What're you talking about!?

Kikyo: Bitch just listen to my song!!!

Kagome: Who you calling bitch?!

Kikyo: You, now shut up!!

**Kagome: **

**Love me or hate me, its still an obsession.  
Love me or hate me, that is the question.  
If you love me then Thank you!  
If you hate me then Fuck you!**

**Love me or hate me, its still an obsession.  
Love me or hate me, that is the question.  
If you love me then Thank you!  
If you hate me then Fuck you!**

Kikyo: hey! That's my line! Cut!!! She stole it!!! And why are you butting anyways!? This is my time to shine!

Kagome: I love you Inuyasha, but the question is do you love me or hate me? And if you love me I'll love you back, but if you hate me and decided to come along with that freaky woman over there all I can say is FUCK YOU!!

**I'm that funky little monkey with the tiniest ears.  
I don't like drinkin fancy champy,  
I'll stick wit Heineken beers.**

Kikyo: HEH! You don't have class! Heinekens are for bitches who doesn't have money! You know what we call those bitches? Whores!!! ---kikyo laughs dumbly---

**Whoops, might burp in ya face,  
A little unlady-like,  
What can i say?  
Well oh gosh I'm not posh, male wit odd socks.**

Kikyo: you bet it's unlady like and it's not just burp! FYI there are some chunks of those chicken you had this afternoon! Eww!

**  
I do what I'm doin YEAH!  
So everybody's entitled to opinions,  
I open my mouth and shit i got millions.  
I'm the middle kid, the riddle kid,  
I'll make you giggle till your sick  
Cuz my nose jiggles while i spit.  
Yeah i do have some stories  
And its true i want all the glory.**

Kikyo: Tsk! Glory… Whatever!

**  
Go on then, come on support,  
I'm English, try and deport me!**

**Kikyo: **Hell no I ain't supporting you! And your not English either so shit you had enough shit to nag me about saying I'm English!

**Kagome: **shut the hell up Kikyo!! Nobody's asking you!

**Both: **

**Love me or hate me, its still an obsession.  
Love me or hate me, that is the question.  
If you love me then Thank you!  
If you hate me then Fuck you!  
Love me or hate me, its still an obsession.  
Love me or hate me, that is the question.  
If you love me then Thank you!  
If you hate me then Fuck you!**

Kikyo: Drop it! Stop singing with me!

Kagome: Just deal with it! Technically the producers love the way I sing that they don't even bother to call out cut!

InuYasha: STOP IT YOU TWO!!!!!!

Kagome and Kikyo: INUYASHA?! WHAT'RE YOU DOING HERE?!

InuYasha: you guys need to stop fighting over me!

Kagome: who said were fighting over you?

InuYasha: Well I could hear the part when your singing if I love you then you thank me and if I hate you then all you have to say to me is fuck you!

Kikyo: Don't worry my hanyou…those lines were supposed to be my line but this girl over here stole it

Kagome: what you mean stole

---Kagome and Kikyo starts fighting---

InuYasha: Stop! Okay since you two had your confessions…I have a confession too

--Kagome and Kikyo stops fighting--

Both girls: Confession?

**InuYasha: **

**So I cant dance and i really cant sing.  
I can only do one thing,  
And that's be a sexy hanyou  
So i cant dance and i really cant sing.  
I can only do one thing,  
And that's be a sexy hanyou!**

Kagome: You know kikyo this half demon is way over his head! I know that he can't dance…

Kikyo: or sing…

Kagome: that's right…but sexy hanyou?! I don't think so…

Kikyo: Your right… c'mon truce?

Kagome: Truce…!

Kikyo: say wanna grab a cup of cappuccino?

Kagome: Sure!

InuYasha: Did I say something that seemed to offend them? Hey aren't you going to listen to my last chorus?

**Inuyasha**:

**Love me or hate me, its still an obsession.  
Love me or hate me, that is the question.  
If you love me then Thank you!  
If you hate me then Fuck you!  
Love me or hate me, its still an obsession.  
Love me or hate me, that is the question.  
If you love me then Thank you!  
If you hate me then Fuck you!**

I thought somebody loved this sexy hanyou? The question is, are there anyone else?! If you love me my sexy body will love you but if you hate me and be like those two bitches who just left me broken all I can say is FUCK YOU!


End file.
